Attack on TitanMarvel ACT 1 RISE OF HYDRA
by mathos6
Summary: Hello i'm new at this so i'm sorry if i messed up but i hope you enjoy...also there will be more acts to come and new foes for them to overcome
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan/Marvel

ACT 1

RISE OF HYDRA

Chapter 1: A New World

It was a normal day for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and everyone; they had a day off after their victory over an oncoming titan ambush. "WE DID IT YEEEAAAAAHHH!" Connie yelled. "LET'S CELEBRATE!" Sasha screamed. Everyone was having a good time eating, drinking and just hanging out with friends. Eren and his friends where all at a table together and it consisted of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Jean, and Sasha. "I'm so happy right now I'm glad we succeeded." Armin said. "Who knows what would have happened if we didn't." Mikasa said. "I'm just glad everyone is ok." Eren said. "Seems like everyone is having a good time." Jean said. "After all we had a suicidal bastard on our side to help us win I'm kind of grateful." Jean said with sarcasm. Eren looked at jean and gave him an angry look. "You really have to start with that crap now you horse face asshole." Eren said angrily. Jean stood up and yelled "DO YOU WANNA START SOMETHING JAEGER!" "ME YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH!" Eren yelled. Both had each other by the shirt ready to punch each other. "You guys please" Armin said. "Let's just have a good time we won we deserve it." Sasha said. Just then Mikasa punched Eren and threw jean against the wall. "It was a rough day for us and all we want to do is relax and unwind and have some fun for the first time so if you too are done screwing around I suggest you sit down and have a good time." Mikasa said with a serious stare and just like that Eren and jean sat down. "Sorry Eren." Jean said without care. "Yeah me to." Eren said. As Sasha was gobbling down all the meat Armin, Connie and Mikasa tried to stop her before she ate it all and they were all laughing. (God damn it jean you had to make a scene) Eren said in his head. (God damn to Eren you had to make a scene) Jean said in his head.

(Marvel universe)

"Alight men I want this cargo on that ship ASAP!" a commander said. "Yes sir." The soldiers responded. The soldiers were packing the ship with weapons to ship to Africa. "You think they would let us pass this time, last time didn't go so well for us commander." A soldier said. "Don't worry rookie it will be ok, we made a deal with the Wakanda king, they'll let us pass." Outta nowhere the rookie soldier was shot and disintegrated. The commander ran for cover and look at the attackers. It was hydra and they were killing everything that moved. A few soldiers managed to get to cover and started to return fire. A helicopter came and started shooting at the soldiers and then fired an RPG and them. Only the commander survived. He was captured and brought to the middle of the deck where a group of hydra agent stepped aside to reveal the sinister Red Skull. "Hello commander I don't believe we meet but I'm assuming you know who I am." Red Skull said. "Yeah I do… your the shitbird Red skin." The commander chuckled. "Hey where's your little Indian hat." The commander laughed. "And your bow and arrow." "Ah you have jokes heh well it's good to have someone who can have a laugh up to the very end." Red Skull said and then pulled a hydra gun out and shot the commander and disintegrated him. "Set it up men it's only a matter of time until we are found out." The hydra agents set up a machine that only takes a few minutes. While they were setting the machine up Red Skull was reading a paper titled "Avengers Save World from Doom." "Doom… I will succeed where you failed." Red Skull said angrily. "Sir its set up and ready." A hydra agent said. "Good… listen men, we will not fail, and we are so close to fail now. As you know this weapon will rip reality open and open a portal to another world, another universe, another reality where hydra will rule over for there is no man nor superhero team could stop us… HAIL HYDRA!" Red Skull said. "HAIL HYDRA… HAIL HYDRA… HAIL HYDRA!" the agents yelled. Red Skull turned and fired on the machine where the portal started opening.

(AOT Universe)

*10 min earlier*

"ATTENTION CADETS THERES A LARGE GROUP OF TITANS COMING TO THE WALL WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" commander Erwin yelled. "YES SIR!" everyone said. "They never stop do they?" Jean asked. "We can't have even an hour of peace now can we?" Connie asked. "Hey guys let's just get rid of these titans and get back to having some fun." Eren said. "Just stay focus and please be careful." "Don't worry we will be fine Eren." Sasha said. They all got their uniforms on and went up the wall. There were at least 20 titans coming, the cannons were loaded and Erwin and Levi were waiting for Eren and everyone. "Ah good you're here took you brats long enough." Levi said. "Sorry got a little held up" Armin said. "As long as you are here that's all that matters now here's the plan we will split up into three teams; Eren, Armin and Mikasa you three will flank them from the right: Jean, Connie and Sasha you will flank them from the left, and Levi, Hanjie and I will go up the middle." Erwin said. "Understood!" Everyone said. "And watch out for the cannon fire last thing we need it's to clean you guys up." Levi said "Yes sir!" everyone said. "Good then move out!" everyone moved to their positions and went out to kill the titans. "Eren, please be careful I don't want you to get hurt ok?" Mikasa said. "I'll be fine Mikasa I promise just… you be careful ok?" Eren said worriedly. Mikasa smiled and nodded. Erwin yelled fire and the battle was on. Eren, Mikasa and Armin took out six titans, Jean, Sasha and Connie took out four, and Levi, Erwin and Hanjie took out five. "Only five left and their coming for jaeger." Levi said. Jean, Connie, and Sasha went to aid them.

(Marvel universe)

"Yes the portal is opening!" Red Skull yelled. He then turned and saw helicopters and trucks coming. "Its SHIELD stall them till the portal is opened. The hydra agents opened fire on SHIELD and returned fire.

(AOT universe)

"We got your back Eren hold on!" Sasha yelled. Just as they were about to kill the titans a huge boom was heard and a huge purple swirling cloud opened on where they were. The titans were blown away by the blast of the boom. It was the portal. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Jean yelled. Sasha screamed and everyone was being sucked in to the portal.

(Marvel universe)

"We can't hold them off for long sir-" _BOOM_ the portal opened. "No need, pack up the weapon we have to move now!" Red Skull yelled. Before they can pack it up it was blown apart by Nick fury. "NOOOO!" Red Skull yelled. He then got in his helicopter and they took off and before SHIELD could shoot him down Red Skull activated a teleportation switch in the helicopter and disappeared. Nick fury was angry. "How in the hell did we let him get away he was right there!" he said. "Sorry sure he used some kind of teleportation device that's how he got away." A SHIELD agent said. Nick looked at the portal and there was a boom and just before his eyes six figures came through it. "Hills get stark down here now." Nick said. "Right away sir." Agent Hills said. "God damn that was a rough landing." Eren said. "Eren are you ok?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah I'm fine are you guys ok?" "Yeah we're good." Mikasa said. "Ow speak for yourself my head is killing me what the hell happened?" they all looked up in astonishment at what they were seeing; a completely new world. "What is this place?" Armin asked. SHIELD then pulled out their weapons and started aiming at everyone. "Stop right there, don't move at all!" a voice yelled. Eren and everyone got up holding their swords. Mikasa gave them an angry look she was ready to take them on. "Who are you guys?" Eren ask. "I'm glad you asked that." Nick fury started walking up to them. "My name is Nick Fury and these are my people, we are known as SHIELD, now that I introduced everyone… how bout you now tell us who you are." Nick stopped about 5 feet away from them. "Hey look buddy I don't know who you think you think you are but we don't have to tell you shit!" Jean yelled. Nick looked at jean and jean realized he was missing an eye. "Boy you better watch it with that big ass head of yours, I told you who we were now tell us who you are." Nick said. Jean looks at him angrily. "Like he said we don't have to tell you anything" Mikasa said giving Nick a death stare. "Now baby girl I've been given death looks before and yours is the least scary I have seen." Nick said and Mikasa looked stunned for a second. "And you do have to tell me who the hell you are because you just crossed through a portal into my universe so you're in my place and I have full jurisdiction here so start talking now." Nick said. "OR WHAT!" Mikasa yelled. Everyone put their swords up except for Armin and Nick pulled his gun out and SHIELD was still aiming at everyone. (what is he saying a-are we in…in another universe… it must be true everyone here looks different from us and the weapons look advance I-I have never seen anything they have before… their clothing…those things with what looks like wheels… and what is that) Armin looks up at the helicopter (it looks like… it can fly.) Armin says in his mind. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears something go off in the sky. Everyone looks up to see Iron man land right in front of Nick. "What do we got here a couple of blade wanna bees" Iron man said. "Alright you kids funs over, now drop them." Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie and Sasha were still standing their ground. "EVERYONE WAIT!" Armin said. "LOOK!" he pointed out over the dock… at the ocean. Everyone looked amazed. "Is-is that what the ocean looks like." Armin turns around and says "so beautiful." "listen everyone this is now our world, it's their world and we have to obliged by their laws… look at this it's nothing we have ever seen before, their weapons are more advance then ours, if we try to fight we will lose… so just please give up." Eren looked at Armin and then at the ocean. He remembered that they wanted to see the ocean. Eren dropped his swords and so did Connie, Jean and Sasha but Mikasa still have here swords up. "Come on Mikasa, he's right… look around you we are outnumbered and they have a home field advantage over us… its best if we just give." Eren said to Mikasa putting his hand on her shoulder. She then dropped her swords looking defeated. "At least your blonde friend has some sense." Nick said. "Alright rap them up let's take them". "Where are you taking us?" Eren asked curiously. "I can tell your from the past… boy you are going to love what's in store for you, we are taking you to SHIELD headquarters".


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Avengers

Chapter 2: Meeting the Avengers

Helicopters started pouring in, one landed in the front of the dock. "I want this dock surrounded by SHIELD no one gets in no one gets out". Nick said to agent hill. "Yes sir". She responded. The helicopter door opened. "In you guys go". Nick said. "You want us in that thing." Jean said. "Well it the only way to get there so yeah". Nick said. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha obliged and got in the helicopter. Nick got in with them and it started to take off. Everyone looked out the window as the ground started to get smaller. "Wow". Sasha said. Armin was admiring the ocean when Eren said to him "Hey you always said you wanted to see the ocean". "It's amazing and…so beautiful". Armin said. "You guys seriously have never seen the ocean before?" Nick asked. "No, where we come from we are in walls like cattle, fighting to stay alive." Eren said. "Why?" Nick asked. "Titans." Mikasa responded. "What are Titans?" Nick asked. "Giant humanoid creatures who eat humans like livestock." Mikasa said. "They managed to push use to the brink of extinction." She implied. Nick nodded and said "is there a way to kill them?" "The back of their neck seems to do the trick." Connie said. Nick just looked at them then looked away. Armin looked back out the window (we are descending; I can see everything… it's so beautiful but where are we going?). "We are about to land sir." The pilot said to nick. "How old are you guys?" Nick asked. "We are teens." Sasha said. Nicks eyes opened wide, even though it didn't answer his question that's all he needed to hear. The helicopter landed and the door opened. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha got out of the chopper and Nick followed. "Where are we?" Eren asked. "This is our base." Nick responded. "It-it looks like a giant ship of some sort." Mikasa said. "It's called the Hele-carrier and yes your right it is some sort of ship but just with a little adjustment to it." Nick said. (Look at all this stuff) Jean thought. (This is amazing) Eren thought. (What is this stuff?) Mikasa thought. (Incredible) Sasha thought. (Holy shit) Connie thought. (This looks like the thing we just came out of but there's more and they have weapons attached to them) Armin said. "Why don't we step inside so we can talk better?" Nick said. The carrier started to shake and everyone started freaking out and ran inside. Nick led them to the control room where they looked out the window and saw that the carrier started to rise from the ocean. "Why are we rising from the ocean?" Armin asked. "I told you, it's called the Hele-carrier for a reason." Nick said. They were now all the way up and nick said camouflage and then that was it. "Would you guys come take a seat please?" Nick said. Everyone sat down. "So… what are you going to do with us?" Eren asked. "Well nothing we just want to interview you and ask some questions that's all." Nick said. "And by we I suppose you mean me." A voice said and out came Captain America. "Kids this is Captain America he is one of our heroes in this world." Nick said. "Well I guess that our queue too." A voice said and out came black widow and Hawkeye. "The party's here." Hawkeye said. "This is Black widow and Hawkeye they are, well trained in combat let's just say that." Nick chuckled. "Hey guys I found a way to-" Bruce Banner came in and said. "What's going on?" He asked. "This is Bruce banner he well is one damn good scientist." Nick said. "Is that it he's a scientist?" Jean said. "Well he's also got quite an anger issue so don't try and piss him off kid." Tony said as he walked in. "by the way have you been attending those anger management classes and if so how are they working for ya." He added. "There good." Banner said. "Where were you stark I thought you were behind us?" Nick said. "I was behind you but then I stayed behind to help clean the mess Hydra made and dropped by the tower and yeah now I'm here." Tony said. "Kids this is Tony Stark, you guys have already met, he was the Iron Man who showed up that you saw." Nick said. "That was you how did you fit in that suit?" Eren asked. "This is our world kid and our world is full of surprises." As soon as tony said that a lightning bolt hit in the room and Thor appeared. "Like that." Tony said. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Thor, the god of thunder." Nick said. "Good to meet you all." Thor said. "GOD OF THUNDER WHAT THE HELL!" Connie yelled. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT HE CAME FROM A LIGHTING BOLT!" Sasha also yelled. "amazing." Armin said astonished. "A god you say." Eren said. "So what are you all?" Mikasa asked. "Glad you asked that kid…we are The Avengers." Tony said. "Earths mightiest heroes." He added. (Heroes?) They all thought. "So now that we have told you who we are, why don't you tell us who you are and all about your world?" Nick asked. Eren and everyone nodded and started to explain themselves.

(Hydra headquarters)

Hydra agents were working everywhere and an elevator comes down with Red Skull in it. "Sir as I was saying the portal is open, but it wasn't the dimension we were trying to open it was something completely different." A hydra agent said as he was following Red Skull. "What dimension did it open then?" Red Skull asked. "We don't know but a group of teens came out carrying swords and wearing this device." The hydra agent said. "Intriguing but it does not matter, at least this will distract the avengers and SHIELD for a while so we can finish Project HYDRA and conquer this world." As he stepped toward a glass to look through it, a bunch of hydra agents were working on a mechanized Hydra. "Sir, we have located the Helicarrier." A hydra agent said to Red Skull. "Good…send a jet to scout them." Red Skull said. "Yes sir." The hydra agent responded. They were loading a group of hydra agents on a jet and it took off. As they were flying, the pilots heard the men screaming and turned to see Levi and Erwin attacking the Hydra agents. Levi lunged toward the pilot and put his sword to his throat. "You are going to take us to Eren and everyone or I will cut your head off."

(Helicarrier)

"So let me get this straight, a bunch of man eater giant naked people are eating human kind in your world and humanity is almost destroyed and you kill them with this 3D maneuver gear." Tony said. "And their called titans?" Captain America asked. "That's what we said." Eren said. As he was watching all the Avengers profiles and all the foes they had come across. The one that caught his eye was Banner's profile as instead of Banner…he saw the Hulk. He set the profiler down and everyone started watching it. Eren turned toward Banner and said "what are you." "That's the Hulk, and he is the most dangerous avenger here." Nick said. "Told you he had anger issues." Tony joked. "Don't worry, he has it controlled eren." Nick said. "So, what's gonna happen to us?" Sasha asked. "As soon as we can find out how to close that portal I think it's safe to keep you here." Nick said. "We still don't know what Red Skull wanted for them or how he even opened the portal." Captain America said. "Sorry but, who's Red Skull." Armin asked. "He is the leader of a Nazi Terrorist group known as Hydra, they have been around for years and he is just like Steve over here." Black widow said. "He's also very smart and is the best at coming up with stratagey." Hawkeye said. Suddenly a big _BOOM_ happened and it rocked the helicarrier. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HILL?" Nick yelled. "A breach in the hanger sir looks like a jet crashed into us and it's not one of ours." Hill said. "Let's go check it out-" all of the sudden Levi came in and started attacking everyone. He kicked tony down and Erwin took out Hawkeye. Levi then backhanded Bruce and he fell down the stairs. He then grabbed hill and said "Give us them and it won't have to get messy." Levi said. "I don't think we can do that shorty". Nick said. Levi made a scowl. Thor and Captain America started walking toward him and he put his sword to hills throat. "I won't ask twice." He said. Hill broke from his grasp and dropped kicked Levi and he stumbled down. They looked over at Bruce and heard him moaning and groaning and changing. "Oh shit, banner calm down you need to calm dow-" suddenly Banner let out a roar and Thor held him down as he transformed into the hulk. He then grabbed Thor and threw him at the wall and then turned his attention to Levi. He threw a crate at Levi and he dodged it but it broke the window and Levi went through it. He activated his 3D maneuver gear and landed on the surface of the helicarrier. Hulk soon followed and started throwing jets at Levi. Thor then came to Levi's aid. He punched hulk and hulk went flying into a jet. Thor went back for hulk and hulk smacked him into the small building on the helicarrier. Levi then latched himself on the hulk went to slice his head off but hulk caught him and threw him on the ground. "I can help." Eren said. "Agent hill go get the serum everyone else provide a distraction." Nick said. "I'm gonna do what I can." Eren said. "No just stay here." Tony said. "Trust me." Eren said. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted. "I'll be ok I promise." Eren said. He then went outside on the surface and saw hulk as about to smash Levi until Eren bit his hand and then a _boom_ and eren transformed into the titan. Hulk turned his attention to eren and roared. Eren then roared back and then hulk jumped toward eren and eren swatted him down and kicked him. Hulk then roared once more and jumped back toward eren and eren grabbed him and started to crush hulk. Hulk then broke free and punched eren and then jumped on his leg and ripped it off and smacked eren with it. Eren then fell and hulk started to beat down on eren. "EREN!" Mikasa yelled. Hawkeye then came out and aimed an arrow at hulk but he was moving around too much. "I can't get a clear shot I need a distraction." "On it." Iron man came out and so did Captain America. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha then went out and then started to attack the Hulk. He turned his attention to them and ripped off Eren's arm and threw it at them. Iron man blasted Hulk and captain threw his shield at him. Hulk was then roaring and Hawkeye shot the arrow and hit hulk and injected the serum into him which knocked out hulk. Mikasa pulled eren from the titan and everyone surrounded eren and hulk. Nick then pulled out his gun and everyone started aiming their weapons at eren. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Nick said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Answers

Eren woke up and looked around and saw Levi sitting down next to Erwin and then saw Banner knocked out on the floor. He stood up fast and gasped as he look around and then looked through the glass and saw Nick Fury and the Avengers standing around along with Mikasa and everyone. "Where am I?" he asked. "Easy, you're still in the Helecarrier; we just had to make sure that everyone in it was safe so we locked you up in this-" "CAGE!" Mikasa interrupted Nick. "You said not me." Nick said. "Why?" Eren asked. "Cause you transformed into a so called titan and ended up causing so mush collateral damage that it's going to cost a fortune to fix damn it." Nick said furiously. "Wasn't it your guy who caused the damage, after all he did turn into a big freak attacked everyone, so who's fault is it exactly?" Levi said. "Yeah but who was the dwarf the attacked him and all of us first, that made him turn into the hulk and you're lucky that we were here cause if we weren't you wouldn't be here so I would appreciate it if you would shut the hell up!" Nick said. Levi scowled and looked down. Banner started to wake up and he looked at Eren, Levi and Erwin and turned to everyone else and said "what happened?" He was clueless. "How you feeling?" Black Widow asked. Banner groaned and said "well I've been better." As he was rubbing the back of his head. "Just rest for now, we need some answers and Eren and Dwarf butt over here with Blondie over there." Nick was referring to Levi and Erwin. "Let's start with you Eren… how are you able to turn into a titan?" Nick asked. Eren looked at him with wide eyes then looked down and told him everything. "I was giving these powers by my father who… I devoured as a titan…"

*Hydra Headquarters*

"How did two people from the other dimension hijack a jet?!" Red Skull yelled. He then flipped a table and slammed his hand on a control panel. "We are sorry sir, but they managed to slip past security and manage to knock out the security guard." The security guard dropped to his knees and pleaded to Red Skull "please I tried my best I promise I won't fail you next time." He said. "Next time…" Red Skull pulled out his gun and pointed it at him "there won't be any next time." He then shot the security guard and disintegrated him. A voice came on the intercom "sir… its ready." Red Skulls eyes grew large, "Excellent… now we can begin our master plan." He said. "Everyone gather into the hanger." He said on the intercom. Everyone was gathering into the hanger lining up in order as Red Skull was speaking through the Intercom. "Today is the day we change the world, today is the day that we take what is ours and establish a new order to the world, today… is the rise of Hydra and we will take this world and the other world and rule over both and no one, not even the avengers or some other world heroes can stop us for today… the Hydra rises!" He points at the robotic hydra and pulls a lever which activated the Hydra. "With this weapon, we will conquer the world and the other world… NO ONE WILL STOP US… HAIL HYDRA!" all the soldiers started chanting Hail Hydra. "PREPARE FOR WAR!" Red Skull screamed. "HAIL HYDRA… HAIL HYDRA… HAIL HYDRA… HAIL HYDRA!" Everyone went to their battle stations. Hydra agents got into jets and fighters whilst others got into Hydra tanks. Red Skull along with 8 others went to the Hydra and got inside the head. Each of them controlled one head and Red Skull was the main head. "MOVE OUT!" he yelled. Everyone started moving out and he activated the Hydras movements and it started to move it crushed through the hanger and was heading to New York City.

*Helecarrier*

"Well that's one hell of a story Eren, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sorry all of you had to go through everything you went through." Nick said. "But why keep this from us?" he asked. "Cause I didn't know if we could trust you or even what you would have done if you found out." Eren said. Nick turned his attention to Levi and Erwin and asked "what about you guys, how did you even get here?" "We came out of that thing just in the nick of time as a bunch of people started to swarm the place, we saw a truck that was leaving and we overheard a conversation saying that they were taking 6 kids to the "SHIELD" base so we acted like we were defenseless and got ourselves captured and we ended up in a different place one we have never seen before and we escaped without anyone noticing, we hid in this big metal thing, that's when a bunch of guys with a skull on their uniforms came in and said they were going to track SHIELD. While I and Levi hid on the roof of the thing we ended up taking everyone out except the people controlling it and we told them to take us to you." Erwin said. "When we finally got her we told the person controlling the thing to put it on the ground and he denied and went straight for this thing and crashed into this thing. Erwin and I barely escaped and we used our gear to enter the hole he made and well you know the rest." Levi stated. "Sounds like a hell of a struggle to get here." Hawkeye said. "Believe me it was." Levi said. "Look we mean no trouble, we just want our people back and we promise we will leave and go home." Erwin said. Nick looked at everyone and sighed "alright… you can have them." They set everyone Eren and Levi and Erwin free and brought banner out to. "Hill gets a chopper to take them back to the portal." "Yes sir." Agent hill went to the control room to call for a chopper and yelled "Fury you need to come see this!" Nick and everyone ran to the control room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Reports are coming in that Hydra is moving in to New York and they have their entire army with them… along with a Giant Metallic Hydra" an agent said. "Just what we needed." Nick whispered. "Sir their heading to the portal also we tracked their path their planning on destroying New York and attacking the other world." Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha all looked at each other as Levi and Erwin both scowled. "Shit alright everyone I want all available SHIELD agents to get into jets and start taking out those assholes." Nick said and turned toward the avengers and said "you guys know what to do." Captain America nodded and Nick walked away. "Ok avengers we need to get down there and-" "let us help you!" Eren demanded. Cap looked at them. "Yeah it's our world to they are attacking!" Sasha yelled. "This means we have to defend it as well!" Connie screamed. "It would be better if we lend you a hand." Armin said. "Agreed." Mikasa said. Cap said "alright you can help because it looks like we are going to need all the help we can get." "YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Jean yelled. "Levi can you get back to the portal, out world is going to need you and Erwin there." Eren said. "Alright we will defend our world you see what you can do here." Erwin said. Cap turned to an agent and said "get them a chopper down to the portal and make sure they get there safely." "Yes sir." The agent said. "You to come with me." Levi and Erwin followed him. "You guys sure you're up for this?" Captain America said to Eren and everyone. "Yes we are." He said. They all had determined looks on their faces. "Alright… suit up everyone." Cap said. Tony got into his armor, Captain America got his shield, Thor got his hammer, black widow started to load her guns, Hawkeye started to grab his arrows and bow, while Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha were putting their 3D maneuver gear on and Mikasa turned toward Eren and looked at him. Everyone met on the surface of the Helecarrier. You guys all set?" Tony asked. "Yes." Everyone said. "Alright me and Thor will meet you guys down there you all get into the jet and go down." Tony said and left, Thor followed. As everyone gathered into the jet Eren asked Banner "are you going to turn into the hulk when we get down there?" "Yeah I mean unless you want me to turn now and like destroy this jet then I can do that to." Hawkeye and black widow and captain chuckled. "N-No your fine.' Eren said. They landed on a rooftop and everyone got out and stood there looking at the Hydra army and the Hydra. Thor and Iron Man landed next to them. "We have never faced anything like this before." Mikasa said. "We will be fine I promise Mikasa." Eren said. "These people aren't titans, but they still pose a threat and they are very dangerous, we have to work together to stop them, are you guys good to go?" Captain America asked. "Yes sir!" Eren and everyone yelled. "We got your back Cap" Hawkeye said. "Good… let's move out everyone, do what you got to do to get the job done." Captain America said. "Let's do this!" Eren yelled. "YEAH!" Everyone yelled.


End file.
